Los juegos de las bestias
by thenewmekameme
Summary: El levantamiento de un líder político, provoca una serie de reformas en el imperio Fonseca que toman efecto súbitamente. Varios jóvenes son secuestrados con el objetivo de establecer unos juegos al estilo del coliseo. Prepárense para Pokemon al estilo Juegos del hambre.


¡Hola a todos! Estoy intentando usar Pokemon, en un universo inventado, con la trama, más o menos similar a la de Juegos del hambre/Hunger Games. Déjenme comentarios, sugerencias, etc. para motivarme a seguir escribiendo, si les gusta claro! ;) Precisamente ahora estoy decidiendo ente el POV que sea de Emanuel, o si cada capítulo toco en un personaje distinto.

¡Gracias por leer!

1

Emanuel

Era hora del desayuno, pues, de lo que se podía considerar como desayuno durante esa época de recesión en el país. La madre de Emanuel sirvió una canasta de bolillos tiesos en el centro de la mesa mientras el padre calentaba sobre el fuego unas generosas verduras que había cultivado del jardín el día anterior. Era todo lo que había para comer. Emanuel siempre se imaginaba qué se hubieran hecho si no fuera hijo único, o si alguno de ellos fuera alérgico al pan o a las verduras, claro, sería un acto cruel por parte de la naturaleza, pero eso pensaba.

El joven tenía unos quince años, le interesaba mucho leer, sobre todo aprender. Aprendía de todo lo que fuera. Le fascinaba la historia. De dónde se originaban las personas, los animales, su pueblo, los tres salvadores, su familia, entre otras bromas. También conocía mucho sobre el agua, ya que su pueblo se ve fundado al borde de uno de los lagos más grandes en la región de Fonseca, el Gran Lago Sebastián. En el lago, por su respetada profundidad, habitaban desde las más pequeñas bestias hasta las más feroces, violentas y hasta más hambrientas que su pueblo.

\- ¿Sabían que los Lotads eran bestias terrestres antes de ser acuáticas?

\- ¿A sí? – responde el padre agobiado más que interesado.

\- Fue que poco a poco, de generación en generación les creció tanto la hoja en la cabeza que para aliviar el peso se sumergían al agua, lo que pues—lo interrumpió la madre.

-A comer que se te enfría la comida.

Podía ser cualquier otra pieza de información, pero los padres no eran personas interesadas en esas vainas, como le decían. La familia de Ema proviene de una cadena de criadores, especializados, no sorprende, en criar bestias del lago. Pero llevan años sin mucho tráfico, encima de que heredaron la granja sin mucho fruto.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes ya no crían Lotads? Sabían que cuando crecen a ser Ludicolos atraen un espíritu musical en la gente. A lo mejor es lo que el pueblo necesita – dice Ema sonriendo y agarrando un bocado de espinacas.

\- De biólogo a político, tú sí que eres un caso niño – le dice la madre.

La madre de Ema, Elsa, sale brevemente a recoger el periódico y al entrar leyendo el padre le llama la atención. Algo le nota en el rostro que no puede ser lo que llaman buenas noticias, pues nunca lo es, pero esta vez en particular algo sí le revolcó la mirada a Elsa. Esto Ema por supuesto no lo nota, o lo ignora. El joven se envuelve en su mundo de los libros para no tener que entrar en los asuntos de adultos. Lo único es que no se da cuenta, que técnicamente ya tiene la capacidad de formar parte de este grupo de personas, los adultos, los responsables, los humildes y los malvados, los astutos y los brutos, entre otros elogios e insultos que, según ellos mismos, los niños aún no cultivan.

\- Elsa – dice el padre.

\- Manolo – responde ella.

\- Amor, ¿qué fue?

\- Abreu ganó.

\- No puede ser. Se robaron las elecciones eso fue.

Un punzado áspero y agudo le entró en el vientre a Emanuel. Tiró la cabeza abajo y rápidamente se hartó de lo que le quedaba en el plato. Lo masticó fuertemente como si estuviera devorando cada emoción que viajaba de esquina a esquina en aquel comedor. La madre exasperada. El padre perturbado. Emanuel, pues, conoce la historia, la política y sus payasos, pero no opina. No quiere opinar. No quiere pensar. Ignora.

\- Está claro, está claro cómo la muchedumbre esta insensata haya elegido a un tirano – se expresa contradictoriamente el padre.

Elsa le da una mirada a Manolo que él inmediatamente comprende.

Emanuel bruscamente se incorpora de la mesa, echa el plato en el fregadero y se marcha al patio. Los padres continuaban el desespero y la angustia, el temor a un futuro impredecible. El joven entra en la posada del patio donde vive el criado de Mudkip con los padres ya crecidos en Swamperts. Ema agarra uno de los recién nacidos y lo apoya sobre su falda, recostado de una de las madres Swampert gigantes. Acariciaba al cachorrín y le hablaba.

\- ¿Sabían que este pueblo fue fundado por una gente que se fugó de una gran ciudad cerca del océano? Se dice que los echaron, o como dicen, los ex comunicaron por creer en los tres salvadores y no en el Gran Salvador. Fue por un hombre, por su nombre Sebastián, que nombraron al lago, y por el nombre de Valeria la Bella, su amante, al pueblo. A veces no entiendo por qué a la gente le gusta pensar igual que a todos. No lo sé.

Todos los Mudkips se acercan a Ema buscando su calor. Allí en el pastizal se duermen.

Al despertar de un sueño malo, Emanuel escucha la voz de un hombre. Mayor. Calvo. De varias décadas de viejo. Parece estar hablando con sus padres y se acerca a la casa. Como es bajito, se le hace fácil agacharse debajo del marco de la ventana que da a la cocina. Allí hablan.

\- Es todo. Les prometo que le trataremos bien. En el Liceo de Luca todos salen muy bien, y pase lo que pase, allí estará sano y salvo.

\- Gracias Señor Gabán, que nos hiciéramos sin ti – dice la madre. Se le nota una voz desmoralizada.

Emanuel ya sabía lo que venía. Una presidencia por Abreu significaba que el gobierno se ocuparía de todas las granjas en Fonseca para reestablecer el criado de bestias para combate, uso que se había ilegalizado hace años. El joven corre hacia la puerta enfurecido y casi choca con el tal Gabán.

\- Disculpe joven – le sonríe el Señor Gabán.

\- ¡Pero si apenas han pasado las elecciones! – exacerbado por la decisión de sus padres gritó Ema.

\- Ema tranquilo – le dice el padre.

\- Bebé, las cosas se han puesto serias con lo de las elecciones y—la interrumpe Ema con una explosión de lágrimas.

\- Pero si nadie sabe lo que va a pasar, el hombre apenas ha sido elegido y ¿ya están preparándose, con el dinero que ni tienen, para lo peor?

\- Ya está todo preparado Ema – le dice el padre intentando alargar el brazo hacia su hijo.

\- ¿Pero y ustedes? – pregunta Ema.

\- Tus padres estarán bien hijo. Este negocio pronto prosperará, y cuando los visites de nuevo en las vacaciones de invierno, ya verás – el Señor Gabán dice con una sonrisa creíble, eso quiere pensar Ema.

\- ¡Pero Abreu los echará en la calle! Y quién los va a ayudar si me despiden hasta las montañas – exclama Emanuel.

\- Emanuel José Juncos de Sebastián, me haces el favor y te calmas. Si te quedas acá, las cosas no van a estar bien. Por lo menos en el Liceo de Luca nadie sospechará de ti.

\- ¿Y el tatuaje?

\- Manolo.

\- Ema, - le habla el padre – ya todo está preparado.

Emanuel sabe un poco sobre el Liceo de Luca. Es un internado en el pueblo de Gibrán que queda a más de doscientos kilómetros de Valeria la Bella, el pueblo de Emanuel, donde familias pudientes envían a los niños para educarlos académicamente. Es la única escuela en aquella zona rural. Es todo. Pero, ¿será en verdad todo? La imaginación de Ema se lo llevaba a distintos lugares oscuros, siniestros, inhumanos.

De lo que recuerda, el tal Sebastián que fundó Valeria la Bella no duró mucho tiempo. Al paso de unos años, tres o cuatro años, no recuerda bien, el rey del pueblo costanero, Vicente Sorro, envió manadas de cientos de Rapidash que encendieron el pueblo en cenizas. Al día siguiente llegaron las tropas del tirano y acabaron con Sebastián, Valeria y la familia entera. Luego esclavizaron a los poblanos sobrevivientes del asalto. Valeria la Bella, por su abundancia de bestias marinas en el gran lago y por sus tierras fértiles resultó un lugar de interés para el rey. Se estableció de nuevo la creencia del Gran Salvador, demolieron lo que quedaba de algunas figuras y estatuas de los tres salvadores, y bautizaron el pueblo con el nombre de El Jardín Escondido por su bella naturaleza y por lo difícil que es llegar. Pues, hay que pasar por una cordillera de montañas y un pequeño desierto antes de cruzar unos llanos, habitados por bestias claro, y llegar al pueblito.

\- Bueno hijo, es hora de irnos – el Señor Gabán despertó a Emanuel de su tren histórico.

Los padres lo miraban con caras tristes, ¿o culpables? Emanuel ya no sabía en qué pensar y el trastorno que le causaban los eventos tan repentinos lo mantenían ciego a las emociones de otros, más bien el joven estaba ensimismado. No había información que lo salvara de esta.

Antes de montarse en la carreta para su salida, el padre le coloca un collar con una piedra color zafiro, y le dice,

\- Con esto serás dueño de los lagos – sonríe y alcanza a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Emanuel mira en la distancia y ve que su madre se acerca con un Mudkip en los brazos. Se lo pasa a sus brazos y le dice,

\- Cuídala bien y ella te cuidará. Y recuerda, las Mudkip hembras son de las más raras de las bestias no lo tomes por dado.

\- Gracias ma, gracias pa. Todavía no entiendo por qué me están despidiendo, cuando venga de visita, más les vale que estén bien.

\- Sí hijo. Podrás escribirnos ¿sabes?

\- Sí sé ma, pero no es lo mismo.

La carreta, alada por una bestia rocosa de la especie Ryhorn, se tambaleaba de lado a lado, quién hubiera pensado que un colegio tan reconocido y de alto prestigio enviara a un viejo en una carreta apestosa y casi descompuesta. Emanuel miraba por un hueco que se le había hecho al costado de la cabina que se hacía pasar por ventana. Los motetes brincaban en la parte de atrás y cada golpe lo sentía en la espalda. La cabina era mitad de madera mitad de tela. Y nos llaman a nosotros pobres, piensa Ema.

\- ¿Cuánto nos va a tomar llegar? – pregunta Emanuel.

\- Bueno hijo, serán un par de días si hay buen tiempo. Te digo no más de tres días.

El joven acariciaba a su nueva mascota y le hablaba como siempre. Esta vez murmullando para que no lo oiga el viejo. Debe ser sordo por su vejez ¿no? Eso piensa.

\- ¿Sabías que algunas personas dicen que los tres salvadores crearon este mundo y otros dicen que fue un Gran Salvador? Por eso mis padres tienen mucho miedo, eso creo. El Senador Abreu cree en un Gran Salvador y es un vocero contra aquellos que creen en los tres salvadores. Date cuenta, – Mudkip lo mira confundida – cuando Valeria la Bella fue destruida por el tirano, el mismo tirano fue asesinado en su hogar, en su misma cama –

\- Oye niño, - lo interrumpió Gabán – guárdate esos cuentos, que las cosas se van a poner feas de mañana en adelante.

\- ¿Cómo que feas? ¿A ti te da miedo Abreu?

\- ¿A ti? Este niño de pueblo, a mí se me hablas de usted hijo – el viejo refunfuña con un acento particular.

\- Perdone Señor Gabán, es nuestra costumbre.

\- Ya no hijo, al cruzar la frontera de Valeria a Gibrán, se acabó lo valeriano.

\- Señor, le vuelvo a hacer la pregunta.

\- Bueno niño. Yo vengo de familia clásica, o sea de los del partido de Abreu, Gran Salvador y toda la cosa.

\- Entonces, ¿no?

\- En verdad no. Pero uno nunca sabe. Total, creo que el pueblo se está revolcando sin razón. Abreu sólo quiere reforzar las fuerzas armadas para evitar incitaciones o ataques terroristas sea por Bahía o por los montañeses o hasta las bestias salvajes.

\- Eso dicen los que lo eligieron.

\- ¿Qué haces tú hablando de política niño? Por eso somos nosotros los adultos los que nos encargamos, imagínate que un jovencito como tú tomara decisiones de un imperio tan fuerte como Fonseca. Muertos o esclavizados por Bahía estaríamos, niño.

Emanuel le miró la calva de reojo, ya que se sienta atrás de él. Él sabe bien su posición, pero no es necesario argüirla. Ni con los padres habla de estos asuntos. Pero es muy simple. Abreu es un hombre de negocios que aboga por la producción en masa de bestias feroces de guerra. Hace más de dos décadas que se prohibió el entrenamiento de bestias de combate. Solo se pueden domesticar como mascotas para ayudar en asuntos pacíficos como la pesca, la agricultura, trabajos domésticos y más. Por eso, se especula, la granja de su familia había perdido tanto dinero y ya no podían criar el número ni la variedad de bestias que criaban antes. La granja de su familia se reconocía en Fonseca por su crianza de bestias acuáticas de las más fuertes en Fonseca.

\- A veces sobrevivimos mejor gracias al sufrimiento de otros – dice el viejo.

\- ¿A usted no le da cosa decir algo así?

\- Ese es el problema con los tres salvadores, todo es paz y amistad, y mira donde terminaron tus padres.

\- De mis padres no hable – le alzó la voz Emanuel.

\- Si hubieran votado por Abreu cuando corrió hace ocho años, ahora mismo estuvieran bañándose en oro. Sabes que la legalización de bestias de combate será regulada, patrocinada por las fuerzas del gobierno, no es combate con pura anarquía.

\- ¿Regularización?

\- Sí señorito.

Cuando cayó la noche, el viejo y Emanuel montaron una tienda de campaña y ahí durmieron. Mudkip se acurrucó detrás del cuello de Ema y ahí quedó en un quinto sueño.

Emanuel se despertó bruscamente por la mordida de Mudkip en la oreja. La criatura, nerviosa, maullaba su nombre. Cuando el joven volteó la cabeza, vio a un hombre vestido de rojo y negro guardando en las manos un tipo de arma, tipo pistola.

\- ¡No se muevan! – grita un hombre con una voz áspera tomando a Mudkip y echándola en un saco de papas.

Ema se levanta y le toma un segundo reaccionar a unas cadenas que le apretaban las manos y lo tenían arrestado. Cuando vuelve la mirada ve al viejo Gabán suplicando.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Déjenos quieto! ¡Suéltenos!

¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Suelten a Mudkip! Emanuel se pregunta.

\- Mírale – manda el guardia encargado a uno de los cuatro hombres que los rodean.

El guardia se acerca a Emanuel y le levanta la camisa. En la espalda lo cubre un tatuaje de un sol. El sol le cubre mitad de la espalda y mitad del costado. Es un sol con ojos vacíos y rayos en forma de pétalos. Tenía pinta de algún símbolo antiguo. Cada ojo del sol son dos soles más. Los tres salvadores.

\- Llévenselo. Y desháganse del chocho.

\- ¡Les suplico! ¡No se lo pueden llevar, hay un trato con los de Abreu!

\- ¿Con los de Abreu? - repitió Emanuel en un leve murmullo. El joven gritó y trató de zafarse pero sus intentos no fueron más que fútiles. Le cubrieron la cabeza y se lo llevaron junto a su nueva bestia. Lo último que escuchó Emanuel José Juncos de Valeria fue la penetración de un balazo y el salpico de sangre del Señor Gabán. Pero, ¿él no votó por Abreu? ¿Qué trato? ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntó Ema antes de sufrir un destemplado empellón que lo machucó contra un suelo metálico. Quedó inconsciente.


End file.
